Letters
by Lorelai-Stevens
Summary: Briefe leben, atmen warm und sagen mutig, was das bange Herz gebeut. Was die Lippen kaum zu stammeln wagen, das gestehn sie ohne Schüchternheit. - Gottfried August Bürger - Katie & Oliver, basierend auf nonverbaler Kommunikation.
1. Prolog

**A.N. **Disclaimer: Ein Satz mit 'x', mir gehört hier nix.

Ich habe diese FF geschrieben, um euch die Wartezeit auf das dritte von '24 days to conquer a heart' zu versüßen. Außerdem kann ich hier ankündigen, dass es definitiv eine Fortsetzung zu 'Abgekartetes Spiel' geben wird. Wann kann ich euch noch nicht sagen - aber der OS kommt wohl noch vor Jahresende. Was ihr über diese FF wissen müsst:

Protagonisten:

Katie Bell, Oliver Wood

Kapitelanzahl:

zwischen 40 - 45

Kapitellänge:

variiert von Kapitel zu Kapitel - zwischen 500 und 5000 Wörtern, denke ich.

Storyline:

Briefe leben, atmen warm und saugen mutig, was das bange Herz gebeut. Was die Lippen kaum zu stammeln wagen, das gestehn sie ohne Schüchternheit. - _Gottfried August Bürger _-

Alter der Protagonisten:

Katie wird zu Anfang der Story 15, Oliver ist bereits 17.

**Viel Spaß mit dem Prolog von Letters! Er beginnt am 01. Ferientag der Sommerferien.**

* * *

**01. Juli 1992, Glasgow, Schottland**

_Hey Kates,_

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du bist heil zuhause angekommen. _

_Wie ist es in Irland um diese Jahreszeit? Ich hab gehört, in Limerick soll es besonders schön sein! _

_Ist schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen wenn man so lange Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht hat, oder? Ich brauche jedes mal um die zwei Wochen, bis ich mich wieder eingewöhnt habe. Aber andererseits ist es schon mal ganz entspannend, nicht ständig Percy im Nachbarbett zu haben, der einem predigt, dass man es nie zu was bringen wird, wenn man nicht bald anfängt zu lernen. _

_Der Typ hat einen Stock gefressen und ihn jetzt im Hintern, wenn du mich fragst. _

_Zurück zu dir! Was hast du für Pläne in den Ferien? Machst du Urlaub im Ausland?_

_Hoffentlich trainierst du hartnäckig - ich habe schon so viele neue Spielzüge, die ich euch nächstes Jahr unbedingt im Training näher bringen will. Deine Bemerkung im Hogwarts-Express ich sei ein fanatischer Sklaventreiber habe ich geflissentlich überhört!_

_Liebe Grüße _

_Oliver_

_P.S. Hast du das von Sirius Black gehört? _

* * *

**02. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

Hey Olli,

dich hat wohl schon am ersten Ferientag die grausame Sehnsucht nach meiner Wenigkeit gepackt, wie?

Mir geht es sehr gut, ich freue mich riesig endlich mal wieder zuhause zu sein, nachdem ich über Weihnachten und Ostern in Hogwarts war. Auch fehlen mir weder irgendwelche Gliedmaßen noch mein Verstand, also bin ich folglich heil angekommen. Wie geht es dir? Irgendwelche Arme und Beine auf der Heimfahrt verloren gegangen?

Irland ist unbeschreiblich. Gestern saß ich zum Lesen deines Briefs unter einem Baum am Fluss und hab auf King Johns Castle hinüber geschaut. Was für ein Anblick! Ich hab dir ein Bild in den Umschlag gesteckt, damit du ein bisschen neidisch werden kannst. Bei euch in Schottland ist es doch bestimmt eiskalt und es regnet, oder? In Limerick war ich leider nur kurz. Wir sind mit dem Muggelflugzeug zuerst von London nach Limerick und von Limerick aus nach Shannon geflogen. Meine Mum hat darauf bestanden. Du weißt ja, sie ist Muggel - ihr wird vom Reisen mit Flohpulver immer schlecht. Ganz schön cool, diese Flugteile, kann ich dir sagen! Sie haben da auch diese flimmernden Kästen mit den beweglichen Bildern, die meine Mum Fernseher nennt.

Weil es zuhause so schön ist, habe ich Merlin sei Dank auch keine großen Probleme damit, mich wieder einzuleben. Klar, ich vermisse Hogwarts und Quidditch und das alles, aber es ist doch schön, im eigenen Bett zu schlafen und schnarchen zu können, so laut man will, ohne mit einem Kissen geschlagen zu werden. Worauf ich verzichten könnte, wären meine Brüder! Die habe ich schließlich in der Schule auch um mich herum.

Apropos Percy! Oliver, das wollte ich dir schon lange einmal sagen. Du solltest wirklich mehr für die Schule tun! Weißt du, die UTZE sind megawichtig für deine Zukunft; es wäre wesentlich sinnvoller, anstatt dir Spielzüge auszudenken einmal deine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Na, wie war das? Kam das an Percy ran oder fehlt noch so der rechthaberische Touch?

Das mit dem Stock im Hintern hättest du nicht schreiben sollen - aaaah, Kopfkino, Kopfkino! Das Bild werde ich nie wieder los. Und du bist schuld.

Ich verbringe den größten Teil der Ferien hier in Shannon (oh, Home, sweet Home...) - wo bitte auf der Welt sollte es schöner sein? Im August werden meine Eltern zu meiner Großmutter nach Galway fahren, sie nehmen Kevin mit, das heißt dass ich mit Trent und Sam alleine sein werde. Eventuell kommt Alicia in der Zeit zu mir - ihre ältere Schwester heiratet und sie sagte, sie könne es nicht mit ansehen, wie Maria sich ins Unglück stürzt. Ich hab ihr Asyl angeboten. Womit sich die Frage erledigt hätte, wer in der Elternlosen Zeit den Abwasch macht... Ich hatte außerdem vor, mal rüber nach Limerick und nach Dublin zu flohen, um einzukaufen und Ende Juli findet in Dublin außerdem ein Spiel der Kestrels statt - gegen wen entscheidet sich kurzfristig. Werde mir das wohl auch ansehen, Dad hat mir die Karten zum Geburtstag versprochen.

Das ist sehr schade, dass du meine gewählten Aussagen einfach ignorierst, Olli. Sie war nämlich ernst gemeint! Ehrlich Oliver, wir haben zwei Tage Ferien und du planst schon wieder für das nächste Jahr? Vermutlich hat sich in deinem Gehirn irgendein verrückter Geist eingenistet - ein verrückter Qudditchgeist. Und nein, ich habe noch nicht trainiert, denn ich hatte mich außerdem auf die Ferien gefreut, um nur ein einziges Mal keinen Muskelkater zu haben der mich mich fühlen lässt, als wäre eine Herde Hippogreife über mich getrampelt.

So, jetzt bist aber du an der Reihe! Erzähl, wie ist es bei euch? Wie geht's deiner Schwester? Amy? Schick mir doch auch ein Foto, damit ich es mit meinem vergleichen und feststellen kann, dass es bei mir schöner ist! Ich verspreche dir auch, es nur 200 Mal zu erwähnen! Was hast du vor in den Ferien? Und hast du schon Karten für die Quidditch-WM nächstes Jahr? Ich habe gehört, dass es im freien Verkauf schon jetzt nur noch 50 Stück für das Endspiel geben soll!

Liebe Grüße,

Katie.

P.S. Sirius Black? Ist das nicht dieser Sänger von den _The Hobgoblins_?

P.P.S. Entschuldige, hatte etwas verwechselt. Im Klitterer stand noch irgendein Mist über einen Stubby Boardman - schätze ich hab die beiden verwechselt.

* * *

**A.N. **Was meint ihr? Gut, schlecht, nichtssagend, aussagekräftig? Wie haben euch die Charaktere bisher gefallen? (Auch wenn Oliver fast noch nichts geschrieben hat...) Das hier ist nur der Prolog, um zu sehen, wie dieser Briefchenstil bei euch ankommt.

Liebste Grüße an euch alle.

_Lorelai._


	2. Flugzeuge, Feuerblitz und Fabrikverkauf

**Flugzeuge, Feuerblitz und Fabrikverkauf**

* * *

**A.N. **Ein neues, längeres Kapitel von Letters steht in den Startlöchern und will gelesen werden! Lieben Dank an Angie, die das erste Review geschrieben hat.

Angel-For-A-Weasley: Angie-Liebes :) Ja, es kann tatsächlich sein, dass Katie ein paar Eigenschaften von mir hat. Die Ungeduld, das Zynische … Meine Mum hat das letztens auch festgestellt, dass ich, nachdem ich eine Geschichte geschrieben hab, immer frecher bin als vorher. Vielleicht färbt Katie ja auch auf mich ab? :D

Eine Frage an euch: Ich hatte die FF provisorisch mal Letters genannt, habe aber festgestellt, dass schon so viele FFs den gleichen Namen haben, deshalb werde ich ihr einen anderen Titel geben. Was haltet ihr von ‚_Briefe an Katie_'?

Disclaimer: Es ist traurig aber wahr, der Neid der Besitzlosen: Mir gehört das HP-Universum nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**03. Juli 1992, Glasgow, Schottland**

_Wow Katie,_

_schön dass du so schnell zurück schreibst! Und dann gleich so einen Roman, Mann o Mann. Du hast wohl zu viel Freizeit? Die könntest du viel sinnvoller verbringen. Mit Quidditch zum Beispiel._

_Verdammt, jetzt hast du mich erwischt – gut, ich gebe es zu. Ich gestehe. Tag und Nacht nach habe ich mich nach deinen zynischen und altklugen Kommentaren verzehrt! Ha. Ha. Vor allem _liebe_ ich es ja, Olli genannt zu werden. Spaß beiseite, Kates. Wenn du mich noch einmal Olli nennst, komm ich zu dir nach Shannon und dann kannst du was erleben!_

_Das Foto ist ganz nett – aber ich muss dir leider auch sagen, dass die irische Landschaft nicht mit der schottischen mithalten kann. Zum Beweis habe ich dir ebenfalls ein Bild in den Umschlag gelegt! Schloss, Fluss und grüne Wiesen schön und gut – aber was ist das alles im Vergleich zu Bergen, buntem Laub und Felsen? _

_Du bist ehrlich mit einem dieser Muggelfluggeräte geflogen? Wie wars? Nichts im Vergleich zu einem guten Besenflug, oder? Hast du Angst gehabt? Mein Onkel Scott ist mal mit einem dieser Dinger geflogen und hat erzählt, dass die Muggel sogar Toiletten eingebaut haben und dass man aufstehen und darin herum gehen kann, wenn es fliegt, stimmt das?_

_Warum fährst du denn nicht mit zu deiner Grandma nach Galway? Dann wärst du (bis auf Kevin) deine Brüder los. Alicia kann doch bei Angelina bleiben. Oder bei Fred und George._

_Ach, meine Ferien verlaufen nach Schema F. Ich werd wahrscheinlich die nächsten Tage mal nach Edinburgh flohen und meine ältere Schwester besuchen, dann kann ich Amy gleich von dir grüßen und nebenbei noch bei Qualität für Quidditch vorbeischauen. Die haben da Fabrikverkauf! Soll ich dir irgendwas mitbringen?_

_Katie, du wirst es nicht glauben, was gestern noch passiert ist! Dad ist doch Anwalt in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung – ein Klient hat ihm zum Dank dafür, dass er den Prozess gewonnen hat (frag mich nicht worum es ging – irgendwas mit Blut saugenden Fingerhüten und ballongroßen Pilzen) Saisonkarten für die Puddlemere-Spiele geschenkt! Nächste Woche ist eines gegen die Wimbourner Wespen. Bin auch schon ganz gespannt, gegen wen die Kestrels spielen werden. Es kommen eigentlich nur Pride of Portree, die Wespen und Puddlemere in Frage. So wie die Chancen stehen, kann es gut sein dass Puddlemere das Rennen macht und gegen Kenmare spielt – dann können wir uns sehen! Natürlich muss dann Pride mindestens mit 100 Punkten Rückstand gegen die Falcons verlieren, aber man weiß ja nie, was im Quidditch passiert!_

_Ach Kates – süß, wie du dich um mich sorgst. Ich habe meine WM-Finalkarten schon seit letztes Jahr. Meine Mom hat außerdem noch vier Karten für das Eröffnungsspiel im Preisausschreiben der Hexenwoche gewonnen. Und du?_

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass deine Weigerung zu trainieren nur ein schlechter Scherz war, Bell! Nächstes Jahr müssen wir den Pokal gewinnen, koste es was es wolle, also schwing deinen Hintern auf den Besen und wirf ein paar Bälle!_

_Kameradschaftliche Grüße aus dem wunderschönen und kein bisschen regnerischen Schottland_

_Oliver_

_P.S. Die Hobgoblins sind das schlimmste Verbrechen gegen die Musik, das je begangen wurde._

_P.P.S. Höre ich da Sorge? Ha! Katie Bell steht auf mich…_

* * *

**04. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

Aye, Aye, Captain!

Das würde eine gehorsame Jägerin sagen. Eine gehorsame Jägerin, die einen normalen Kapitän hat. Einen, bei dem es nicht sämtliche Knöpfe im Gehirn raus haut, wenn es um Quidditch geht. Da ich aber keine brave, folgsame Jägerin bin und du kein normaler Kapitän, kann ich getrost sagen, dass mir auf den Schlag 50 weniger schmerzhafte Aktivitäten einfallen, die ich in meiner Freizeit tun will. Und dazu gehört Training die ersten drei Wochen schon mal nicht.

Tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, _Olli_ – aber die von dir angepriesenen Felsen auf dem Bild sind keine Felsen, sondern _Schafe_. Bei genauem Hinsehen siehst du, dass sie a) sich bewegen und b) viel zu flauschig aussehen, um als Steine durchzugehen. Aber ansonsten gebe ich zu, dass es bei euch wirklich sehr schön war, um _1990_.

HA! Du hättest vielleicht daran denken sollen, das Datum auf der Rückseite zu verdecken, Wood. Du elender Schummler! Ich hab im Wetterbericht gehört, dass es bei euch in Strömen regnet. Sieh es ein, Käpt'n, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich bin allwissend.

Jaah, ich bin damit geflogen. Habe meine Mom noch einmal gefragt, wie diese Dinger wirklich heißen und die Muggel nennen es FlugZEUG. Da lagen wir doch mit FlugDINGS gar nicht so weit daneben, oder? Ich hatte Angst. UND WIE! Das Flugzeug hat vielleicht gewackelt, ich hatte einen riesen Bammel dass wir abstürzen oder mit irgendwelchen Vögeln oder Hexen und Zauberern auf Besen zusammen stoßen. Das mit den Toiletten stimmt wirklich und auch die Sache mit dem Rumlaufen während des Flugs. Nur bei Start und Landung musst du sitzen bleiben und dich fest schnallen. Hab meiner Mom nach dem Flug mitgeteilt, dass ich in meinem Leben nie wieder in eines dieser Flugzeuge einsteigen werde. Da vertraue ich doch viel eher meinem guten alten Kometen.

Ich war letztes Jahr bei meiner Grandma und Mom und Dad nehmen immer nur einen von uns mit nach Galway. Außerdem kann Alicia nirgendwo anders bleiben, Angelina ist im Quidditchcamp in Oklahoma und die Zwillinge sind in Ägypten. Hast du nicht gehört, was bei denen los war? Ihre Eltern haben einen Batzen Gold gewonnen, jetzt sind sie alle zusammen in Urlaub zu Bill gefahren. Ich leg dir den Zeitungsartikel in den Umschlag, dann kannst du's selbst nachlesen.

Wenn du Glück hast, schaffen Fred und George es, Percy in eine Pyramide einzumauern – dann hast du nächstes Jahr Ruhe vor ihm.

Weißt du was ich witzig finde? Du bist wohl der einzige Mann auf der Welt, der bei dem Wort Fabrikverkauf in die Luft gehen kann, wie eine Frau. Das muss ich Angelina und Alicia erzählen; obwohl besser nicht – die Gerüchte, du wärst schwul halten sich immer noch hartnäckig

Du könntest mir Buffy's Besenpolitur und die neue Garnitur Jägerhandschuhe aus braunem Leder mitbringen. Ich leg dir das Geld dazu. Dafür hast du dann aber auch was gut bei mir. Oh! Weißt du was? Sam und ich wollen morgen rüber nach Limerick in die Nimbuswerkstatt, dort kann man den neuen Feuerblitz Probe fliegen. Wenn du möchtest, mach ich Bilder und schick sie dir dann! Dann sind wir quitt. In _Rennbesen im Test_ stand, dass der Feuerblitz erst ab 01. August offiziell in den Läden ist, deshalb sind das wohl die ersten Bilder, die du von ihm kriegen kannst.

IST NICHT WAHR? Du hast ehrlich Saisonkarten? Die sind doch ein Vermögen wert, oder? Ich bin wahnsinnig neidisch. Stimmt es, dass man mit den Karten auch in den Spieler-Bereich darf? Ich würde mir die Hand abhacken für ein Autogramm von Nick Bonner!

Ich konnte mir leider letztes Jahr keine Karten leisten, da mein ganzes Weihnachtsgeld für den Italienurlaub mit Angelina und Alicia drauf gegangen ist – Kevin, Sam, Trent und ich versuchen noch Karten über den Schwarzmarkt zu bekommen. Solltest du was mitkriegen, sag mir bitte Bescheid!

Faule Grüße vom Shannon River

Katie

P.S. DEFINITIV! Es leben die Schicksalsschwestern!

P.P.S Träum weiter, Wood.

* * *

**05. Juli 1992, Glasgow, Schottland**

_Bell,_

_ich kann nicht glauben wie wenig ernst du den Pokal nimmst! Drei Wochen ohne Training? Ich habe doch jedem von euch einen detaillierten Trainingsplan mitgegeben, darauf steht schwarz auf weiß, dass ihr zwei bis drei Mal pro Woche arbeiten sollt. Ihr werdet alles verlernen!_

_Kann nur hoffen, dass Johnson und Spinnet sich wenigstens daran halten. Oder Harry. Bei dir und den Zwillingen scheint ja alles Zureden so viel zu bringen, wie mit einer Wand zu sprechen. Du musst endlich anfangen, Quidditch ernst zu nehmen! Quidditch ist wichtig – und scheiß drauf ob du einen Muskelkater hast, das bisschen Schmerzen wirst du doch wohl noch aushalten oder? _

_Wir müssen diesen Pokal gewinnen und wenn - wir - dabei – draufgehen!_

_Denn das, Kates, das ist ES. Das Große, auf das wir alle schon seit Jahren gewartet haben! Und dieses Jahr machen wir Slytherin platt, komme was da wolle. Wir werden Flint und Konsorten das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen!_

_ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL! Wer erzählt solchen Mist? Und ich gehe überhaupt nicht in die Luft; darf man sich nicht mehr über heruntergesetzte Sportartikel freuen, ohne gleich den Schwulen-Stempel aufgedrückt zu bekommen? In was für einem Jahrhundert leben wir denn, Himmelherrgott!_

_Du verarschst mich, oder Bell? Du bekommst allen Ernstes schon vor dem offiziellen Verkauf den Feuerblitz zu sehen? Du hast unverschämtes Glück! Ja bitte – mach so viele Fotos, wie du kannst! Und wegen der Handschuhe und der Politur – lass stecken; ich hab dir das Geld im Umschlag gelassen. Sieh es als – äh – sehr, sehr nachträgliches oder sehr, sehr vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk._

_Nick Bonner? Ist das dein Ernst? Was ist denn bitteschön so toll an ihm?_

_Wegen der WM-Karten würde ich dir empfehlen, mit Lee Jordan zu sprechen – soweit ich weiß macht er zurzeit ein Praktikum bei ‚Seekersnitch'. Wenn jemand jetzt noch an verbilligte Karten kommt, dann er. Sag Bescheid, wenn du deine Zeltplatznummer hast, dann können wir vergleichen. _

_Motivierte Hüter-Grüße aus Glasgow_

_Oliver_

_P.S. Die Schicksalsschwestern sind der Knaller. Hast du die limitierte Auflage von_ ‚Zauberhaftes Du'_ von 1987?_

* * *

**06. Juli 1992, Limerick, Irland**

Ach,

wir sind wieder auf der Nachnamen-Ebene, _Wood_? Das ist interessant.

Und hör auf mich anzuschreien! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns diesen Trainingsplan gelesen hat? In welcher Traumwelt lebst du denn? Ja gut – Harry vielleicht – aber der Rest von uns wird ihn höchstens überflogen haben.

Applaus für deine flammende Rede per Pergament, ich wusste ja, dass du gut rumbrüllen kannst, wenn du vor mir stehst, aber dass du das auch schriftlich kannst, war mir nicht klar. Bleib cool – wir werden den Pokal dieses Jahr bekommen, wir sind die wahrscheinlich beste Mannschaft, die Hogwarts bisher hatte und dass wir den Cup die letzten beiden Jahre nicht gewonnen haben, lag nur an dummen Zwischenfällen. Dieses Jahr gibt's Schlangengulasch!

Falls es dich beruhigt – gestern Abend habe ich beim Feuerblitz-Probeflug ein paar Bälle geworfen. Aber nur weil ich es wollte, nicht weil du es angeordnet hast, klar? Also bild dir nichts drauf ein!

Das erzählt sich an der Schule so ziemlich jeder, Olli. Sogar meine Brüder haben mich schon gefragt, ob denn mein Käpt'n wirklich schwul sei. Ich hab genickt und zu Sam gesagt, er solle auf der Hut sein, du hättest ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Das hat ihn glaub ich irgendwie etwas entsetzt. Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und zwinker ihm zu, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Der ist imstande und springt auf den nächsten Baum. Und irgendwie muss ich mich noch dafür rächen, dass er mich als ich fünf war in Ägypten gegen 10 Kamele eintauschen wollte.

Wo war ich? Ach ja – die ganze Schule hält dich für schwul. Was sich ändern würde, wenn du nächstes Jahr einmal mit einem Mädchen ausgehen würdest. Hattest du überhaupt schon einmal eine Freundin? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe!

Wir haben Juli, Wood. Außerdem hast du mir letztes Weihnachten diesen Quidditchratgeber geschenkt, erinnerst du dich? Du weißt schon, der, der immer mit Miniklatschern auf mich geschossen hat – ich hatte ungefähr eine Woche lang ein blaues Auge. Du auch. Aber das waren nicht die Klatscher. Tut mir übrigens immer noch Leid, das war keine Absicht, dich mit dem Ellbogen zu erwischen. Jedenfalls, danke für die Handschuhe und das Politurmittel. Wenn ich zuhause bin, wird ich meinen Kometen mal ein bisschen einseifen. Momentan sind wir noch in Limerick in so einer Jugendherberge – Mom hat darauf bestanden, dass wir über Nacht dort bleiben und nicht nachts herumstreunen. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, wollen wir nach Hause flohen.

Anbei findest du meine Fotoausbeute von gestern! Sam war so nett (glaub es oder glaub es nicht! Ich war auch entsetzt) sie mir gestern noch zu entwickeln. Der Feuerblitz ist unglaublich, bei der kleinsten Berührung reagiert dieser Besen auf der Stelle und hat eine Beschleunigung, dass einem die Ohren schlackern. Das wär ein Besen! Sam wollte sich gar nicht mehr davon trennen, die Security musste ihn vom Platz entfernen. (siehe Foto Nr. 282)

Ich hab dir außerdem ein 1:100 Modell gekauft – es ist in dem kleinen Päckchen. Tut mir Leid dass die Verpackung so aussieht, aber ich kann das einfach nicht.

Ja, Nick Bonner. Was heißt hier bitteschön? Das liegt doch auf der Hand – er ist der beste Sucher den Puddlemere je hatte – im letzten Spiel hat er den Schnatz nach 7 Minuten gefangen; außerdem – uh – sieht er total gut aus. Stark und schweigsam. An irgendwen erinnert er mich…

Danke für den Tipp! Ich habe Lee gestern noch geschrieben und warte jetzt auf seine Antwort. Wieso willst du meine Zeltplatznummer wissen, hm, Wood? Willst des Nachts hereinschleichen und dich über mich her machen, wie? Vergiss es, Baby. Trent hat einen leichten Schlaf. Der macht dich alle.

Selbstverliebte Grüße aus Limerick

Katie

P.S. Was für eine Frage! Klar hab ich die, das ist mein Lieblingslied.

P.P.S Wenn du mir jetzt erzählst, dass ‚Zauberisches Du' auch dein Lieblingslied ist, dann kannst du dir ‚_schwul'_ auch gleich direkt auf die Stirn schreiben.

* * *

**A.N.**

Nun gut – es ist vielleicht nicht arg lang geworden, aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig – der Inhalt zählt! Also haut in die Tasten und lasst mich alles wissen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet.

Gespannte Grüße

_Lorelai_.

P.S. Ich mag diese ‚Bla bla bla – Grüße'-Sache irgendwie. Ihr auch? Ich hoffe, dass das erste Kapitel on ist hält euch nicht davon ab, den Prolog zu reviewen. :/ 3


	3. Über Kamele, Dates und Eifersucht

**Über Kamele, Dates und Eifersucht **

**A.N. **Ein neues Kapitel ist da! Bin ein bisschen demotiviert aufgrund der wenigen Reviews, aber man schreibt ja auch nicht wegen der Reviews sondern wegen des Spaßes an der Freude :] Und außerdem: Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.

Viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel von Letters.

* * *

____

**07. Juli 1992, Glasgow, Schottland**

_Merlin Katie,_

_hör auf so ein Drama zu veranstalten. Ich kann dich gar nicht anschreien, weil das hier ein Pergament ist! Zumindest war es das noch, als ich den Brief geschrieben habe – ich weiß ja nicht was du damit anstellst, wenn du es bekommst. Ich könnte dir noch nicht mal Strafliegestütze verordnen, weil du sie sowieso nicht machen würdest._

_Die Aussicht auf Schlangengulasch hat mir gefallen. Als dann meine Mom abends sagte, es gäbe Gulasch, fand ich es aber doch etwas übertrieben._

_Sam wollte dich gegen 10 Kamele eintauschen? Ist er verrückt? Wo man doch für dich mindestens 15 Kamele bekommt? Er soll froh sein, dass er es nicht geschafft hat – weder er noch der Kamelbesitzer wären bei so einem Geschäft gut weggekommen._

_Du kannst doch deinen Brüdern nicht erzählen ich wäre schwul! Vor allem nicht Sam, wie soll der mich auf dem Quidditchfeld noch als Gegner akzeptieren, wenn er denkt, ich wäre hinter ihm her?_

_Dieses Gerücht ist sowieso nur haarsträubender Unfug. Ich bin nicht schwul und ich treffe mich sehr wohl mit Mädchen, wenn ich will. Und ich hatte auch schon eine Freundin, Bell, danke der Nachfrage! Was interessierst du dich überhaupt so plötzlich für mein Privatleben, hm?_

_Und wieso wird eigentlich immer nur auf mir herum gehackt – Diggory ist doch vom gleichen Schlag! Ich hab ihn auch noch nie mit einem Mädchen ausgehen sehen und mal ehrlich, der sieht doch zehnmal schwuler aus als ich!_

_Ich erinnere mich lebhaft an den Ratgeber; genauso wie an das blaue Auge. Das war der Moment in dem ich wusste, dass ich dich ins Team holen würde – wer so einen Schlag aus Versehen drauf hat, muss auch mit Absicht was hinkriegen. Und ich hatte Recht! _

_Hast du den Ratgeber noch? Wir sollten ihn an Flint austesten! Ich bin sicher, dem würde so ein hübsches Veilchen auch gut stehen…._

_Das mit dem Modell wäre nicht nötig gewesen – aber trotzdem Danke, Kat. Gestern hat mich mein Kumpel Sean mit nach Aberdeen genommen und mich gezwungen, in eine Kneipe zu gehen. Es war ein Irish Pub, Kates! Hab natürlich sofort an dich denken müssen. Sean ist ein Idiot – er hatte mich nur mit dorthin geschleppt, damit ich Mädchen kennen lerne. Dachte wohl auch, ich wäre schwul und er müsse mich bekehren… Jedenfalls kann ich mit Mädchen ausgehen, wie oben schon geschrieben und jetzt habe ich den Beweis. Habe morgen ein Date mit Trish, sie kommt aus Wales. __Was hab ich gesagt? HA!_

_Nick Bonner ist doch nur schweigsam, weil er zu blöd ist um einen ganzen Satz zu formulieren! __Und Harry hat den Schnatz schon mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten gefangen! __Ehrlich Bell, so einen Mangel an Geschmack hätte ich dir wirklich nicht zugetraut!_

_Du solltest dich für eine Studie anmelden. ‚Wie viel Selbstverliebtheit kann ein Mensch vertragen, bis ihm der geschwollene Kopf platzt? __Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier zu wem ins Zelt gekrochen kommt! Und eins sag ich dir – ICH habe KEINEN leichten Schlaf!_

_Oliver_

* * *

**09. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

Pah,

du brüllst rum und bezeichnest mich quasi noch als Dramaqueen. Aber gut, Olli, dann leb weiter in dem Glauben, wenn es dir gefällt…

Ja, wollte er, aber Mum hat es noch rechtzeitig verhindert. Zur Strafe musste er den restlichen Urlaub im Hotel verbringen. Witzig, Oliver! Ich wette für dich würde man keine 5 Kamele bekommen, ha! Kann mich nicht entscheiden, wer bei so einem Handel lauter schreien würde, die Kamele oder du.

Ich weiß nicht was du hast! Sam wird sich nie wieder in die Nähe der Torringe trauen, wenn du davor schwebst und ihm Luftküsschen zuwirfst oder die Lippen spitzt! Wir werden von Ravenclaw keine Gegentore mehr bekommen – ich hab dir also nur einen Gefallen getan.

Du hattest ehrlich schon eine Freundin? Kindergarten-Lieben zählen aber nicht! Erzähl mal von ihr. Wie hat sie es geschafft, neben Quidditch noch etwas anderes in dein Gehirn zu pflanzen? Wie lange wart ihr zusammen? Wann hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht?

Oh, jetzt muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Woodie-Boy! CEDRIC DIGGORY ist zu 100 % hetero! Das kann ich bezeugen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er erst vor kurzem ein Date hatte, das recht gut gelaufen ist. Cedric ist klug, gutaussehend, talentiert, höflich und ein echter Gentlemen. Von Cedric könnte sich so mancher Kerl echt eine Scheibe abschneiden!

Ein schottischer Irish-Pub? Das ist ja erbärmlich. Ich wette, wenn man da was zu Essen bestellt, benutzen die nicht mal echte, irische Butter beim Kochen. Lass mich raten: Klee als Tischdeko und ein echter Leprechaun in einem Käfig in der Ecke? Mich schüttelts wenn ich nur dran denke! Das ist Verhohnepipelung des irischen Lebensstils.

Wie lief dein Date mit Trixi? Ist sie hübsch?

Jetzt weiß ich wieder, an wen Nick Bonner mich erinnert. An Cedric! Und Nick ist NICHT zu blöd, um einen Satz zu formulieren, er war in Oxford!

Hab versucht, mich bei dieser Studie anzumelden, aber die sagten da zu mir, sie hätten schon eine Testperson. Oliver Wood. Komischer Name, sagt dir der irgendwas?

Ja, wir werden sehen! Ich wette mit dir um 4 Galleonen, dass du es bist, der zu mir ins Zelt kriechen wird! Ziehst du mit oder traust du dich nicht, weil du weißt, dass du verlieren wirst?

Katie

P.S. ICH war Cedrics gut gehendes Date.

____

* * *

**10. Juli 1992, Edinburgh**

_The Person you have written to is __temporarily not available._

_Please try it again later._

* * *

**11. Juli 1192, Shannon**

Sehr witzig, Oliver.

____

* * *

**12. Juli 1992, Edinburgh**

_Hey Katie,_

_ich bin momentan bei meiner Schwester Amy in Edinburgh - gestern waren wir in Qualität für Quidditch. Deine Handschuhe und die Politur müssten die Tage per Päckchen ankommen. Sie haben jetzt diese Miniaturausgaben der Stadien und Spieler der QL, ist das nicht unglaublich? Du weißt schon, die sie schon einmal hatten als wir alle noch Kinder waren aber sie mussten sie wegen technischer Fehler aus dem Sortiment genommen. Jetzt sind sie wieder auf dem Markt und besser als vorher. Ich musste mich arg zusammenreißen um nichts zu kaufen. Aber gehabt hätte ich schon gerne eines! (Falls dir der Zaunpfahl noch kein Auge ausgestochen hat: Diese Modelle eignen sich wirklich gut als Weihnachtsgeschenke...)_

_Um deine Frage nach meiner Freundin zu beantworten: a) Sie war keine Kindergartenliebe, b) Ich habe durchaus anderes im Kopf als Quidditch! und c) Woher in Merlins Namen wusstest du, dass sie mit mir Schluss gemacht hat und nicht umgekehrt? Bridie Flemming aus Hufflepuff, sie ist jetzt eine Stufe höher als du und müsste mit den Zwillingen, Johnson und Spinnet im selben Jahrgang sein. Wir waren ein Vierteljahr zusammen - mehr wirst du nicht erfahren! Und wehe du erzählst irgendwas rum, dann mach ich dich einen Kopf kürzer Bell! Wie du dann beim Frühstück noch über den Tischrand sehen willst, ist mir ein Rätsel - wie klein bist du eigentlich? Das hat mich schon immer interessiert._

_Mein Date mit T-R-I-S-H (nicht Trixi!) verlief sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage! Wir haben viel geredet - sie mag Quidditch - und zum Schluss hat sie gesagt, sie würde mir mal schreiben. Aber reden wir nicht von mir._

_DU BIST MIT _DIGGORY _AUSGEGANGEN? Bell, ich hätte dich nie für so eine Hausverräterin gehalten! Wahrscheinlich hat er dich über unsere Spielzüge und unser Training ausgefragt, wie? Der benutzt dich doch nur, um nächstes Jahr im Quidditch gegen uns zu gewinnen! Hast ihm wohl alles erzählt was du wusstest, um ihm schöne Augen zu machen, war doch klar. Mädchen, ihr seid alle gleich! Mir eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden; ich würd ihm gern was abschneiden, aber eine Scheibe wird nicht reichen! Dieser ekelhafte Schleimer, überall beliebt nur weil er angeblich gut aussieht..._

_Zutiefst entrüstete Grüße aus Schottlands Hauptstadt_

_Oliver_

* * *

**13. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

Wood,

du bist mit absoluter Sicherheit der dümmste, ignoranteste, blindeste, hochnäsigste, unsensibelste, fanatischste, eingebildetste und eifersüchtigste Idiot den die Welt je gesehen hat.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Katie Bell.

P.S. Wollte ich nur mal los werden.

* * *

**A.N.** Unschön war das. Blöd zu schreiben auch. Und ein bisschen seltsam. Reviews?

Unschlüssige Grüße

_Lorelai._


	4. Geschwister sind doch nicht so übel

**4. Kapitel: Geschwister sind doch nicht so übel**

____

___

* * *

_

**A.N.** Hm. Diese Sache von wegen, ich motiviere mich indem ich das Kapitel erst hochlade, wenn das Dritte vom Adventskalender da ist, hat nicht so funktioniert wie sie sollte. Egal. Ich mag dieses Kapitel hier! Kommen wir zum Disclaimer: Mir gehören Amy und Sam und der Plot. Alles von HP nicht. Das heißt im Klartext, ich bin arm wie eine Kirchenmaus. Bitte, ihr Schwarzleser - zeigt euch! Die Story hat eine hübsche Hits-Zahl - aber wo bleiben die Reviews? Danke an alle bisherigen, lieben Reviewer! Ihr seid toll!

__

* * *

**14. Juli 1992, Edinburgh, Schottland**

Liebe Katie,

ich weiß nicht was dich dazu bewegt hat, meinen Bruder einen dummen, ignoranten, blinden, hochnäsigen, unsensiblen, fanatischen, eingebildeten und eifersüchtigen Idioten zu nennen und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ich hoffe, dass deine Gründe dafür gut sind. Denn Gründe hast du mit Sicherheit. Ich kenne dich und ich kenne Oliver und deshalb mache ich dir auf keinen Fall Vorwürfe, nein ich bin mir sogar SICHER, dass mein Bruderherz wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn angestellt hat. Was hat er gemacht?

Hat es mit dieser blöden Kuh zu tun, die ihn in Aberdeen abschleppen wollte und der er einen Korb gegeben hat?

Oder mit seinem Quidditchwahn?

Es ist sein Quidditchwahn, richtig? Das hätte ich mir denken können. Er ist wie unser Dad, die ganze Zeit denkt er an nichts anderes und tut nichts anderes. Wusstest du, dass er einen Regentanz aufgeführt hat? Es stinkt ihm dass es den ganzen Tag schüttet und dass er nicht mit seinem Besen nach draußen wedeln kann. Er kann übrigens nicht tanzen.

Kommen wir wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück: Du bist sauer auf Oliver und Oliver ist sauer auf dich. Er schleicht herum wie ein wütendes Gespenst und schnappt jeden an, der es wagt ihn anzusprechen. Ich war die letzten zwei Tage nämlich zu Hause und hab es live miterlebt. Immer wenn ich ihn frage, was bei Merlins bunten Ringelsocken er schon wieder hat, dann verfinstert sich seine ganze Miene und er stampft mit dem Fuß auf und brüllt herum. So schlecht gelaunt hab ich ihn nicht mehr erlebt, seit ihr das End-Spiel vorletztes Jahr verloren habt. Mich würde ehrlich interessieren, warum ihr so sauer aufeinander seid. Ich werde nicht fragen – er sagt mir sowieso nichts (das einzige was ich gesehen habe, war der Brief von dir, den hat er auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen nachdem er hinausgerauscht ist), aber möglicherweise lässt du dich ja breit schlagen…?

Ach ja! Stimmt es, dass du mit diesem Hufflepuff-Jungen aus warst? Ich bilde mir ein, Olli so was sagen gehört zu haben. Wenn das nämlich stimmt, dann brauche ich gar keine Infos mehr. Dann erklärt das alles.

Aber bevor ich dir erkläre, was es damit auf sich hat, will ich wissen, wie du zu meinem Bruder stehst. Ich weiß, dass ihr Freunde seid und Teamkollegen, aber steckt da nicht ein bisschen mehr dahinter?

Das klingt schon etwas utopisch. Oliver und ein Mädchen. Oliver und eventuelle Dates. Ha, Ha.

Er hat diese Trixi-Tussi abblitzen lassen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er jemals eine Freundin hatte.

Genug davon. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder mal, dann können wir über Oliver tratschen und uns darüber lustig machen, dass ihn alle für schwul halten.

Schreib mir bald,

Amy

P.S. Wer ist eigentlich dieser süße, blonde Kerl auf dem Foto, dass du Oliver geschickt hast, den Security-Leute von einem Quidditchfeld zerren?

* * *

**15. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

Verfluchte Hölle Amy,

du kannst mich doch nicht mit so einem Brief anrücken! Ich will über diesen Idioten gar nicht reden. Er soll hingehen, wo die Sonne nicht scheint! Und ja, ich weiß dass ich über deinen Bruder rede und dass du ihn liebst und so weiter, aber ich werd mich hier nicht zurückhalten. Dieser Dummbatz. Ignorant. Egoist. Bah. Mir stößst es auf wenn ich an ihn denke!

So. Jetzt habe ich mich genug aufgeregt. Du sagst, er hat "T-R-I-S-H" einen Korb gegeben? Das ist... Interessant. Sehr interessant. Langweilig. Ja. Erzähl mir mehr darüber!

Wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, was er getan hat (und ja, es hat auch mit seinem Quidditchwahn zu tun, sehr sogar): Er hat mich ernsthaft gefragt, wie ich mit meiner Größe überhaupt noch über den Tisch sehen kann; er hat behauptet er hätte ein Date - ein gutgehendes Date - mit dieser Trishy gehabt. Außerdem ist er fürchterlich in die Luft gegangen, weil ich mit Cedric Diggory (der Hufflepuffjunge) ausgegangen bin, weil er dachte, ich würde das Team hintergehen... Das hat er mir ehrlich an den Kopf geworfen! Und zu guter Letzt hat er getan als wäre nichts gewesen. Dieser Arsch.

Eigentlich wollte ich dir das alles nicht erzählen, weil es als Olivers Schwester deine Pflicht ist, parteiisch zu sein und zu ihm zu halten, aber na ja... Mit wem hätte ich denn sonst darüber reden sollen?

Dass Oliver nicht tanzen kann, das wusste ich schon. Wenn man es tanzen nennen kann. Es sieht eher aus wie Geschaukel. Oder Gewackel. Oder als würde ein Besoffener versuchen zu laufen. Auf der Hochzeit eures Cousins Finlay habe ich das große Opfer auf mich genommen und mit ihm den Familientanz getanzt, weil er nicht mit Cousine Milly tanzen wollte. Die, die so furchtbar groß ist. Er sagte, er wäre froh, dass ich so klein wäre... Mir tun meine Füße jetzt noch weh, wenn ich an den Tanz mit ihm denke...

ARGH! SCHLUSS! Das machst du doch mit Absicht! Mich daran zu erinnern, damit ich nicht mehr sauer auf ihn sein kann! HA! Aber jetzt bin ich noch wütender auf ihn, wegen meiner Füße!

Weiter im Text. Er läuft herum wie Hugo, das Nachtgespenst? Geschieht ihm recht. Er darf ruhig ein bisschen leiden. Natürlich tuts mir Leid, dass ihr dafür auch leiden müsst, das hatte ich nicht beabsichtigt. Würdest du Mr und Mrs Wood ausrichten, dass sie nichts dafür können und dass sie ihm von mir einen Tritt in sein sehr verehrtes Kapitänshinterteil überreichen dürfen?

Dass ich mit Cedric aus war ist wahr. Aber das war letztes Jahr im Winter und ganz ehrlich, die ganze Geschichte war schon, bevor Cedric im Hufflepuffteam war, damals interessierte es ihn einen feuchten Kehricht, was bei uns im Team passiert ist. Ich habe ihm überhaupt nichts erzählt und ich habe es auch nicht vor! Du kannst Wood das gerne ausrichten! Dieser Sturkopf, so borniert und eingeschränkt, dass er-

Okay, ich hör auf damit. Und warum bitte, wenn ich so kühn sein darf zu fragen, brauchst du jetzt keine Infos mehr?

Deine nächste Frage werde ich übergehen, wenn du erlaubst, Ms Neugierde³.

Ob du es glaubst oder nicht! Er behauptete letztens in einem Brief vom exakt - einen Moment, ich muss nachsehen - 12. Juli, dass er mit Bridie Flemming ausgegangen wäre. Jetzt sag du mir noch, dass das nicht war ist und Oliver ist tatsächlich in seinem Leben noch nie mit einem Mädchen aus gewesen. DER JUNGE IST FAST 17 JAHRE ALT, HÖLLE NOCHMAL! Wieso hat er diese Trixi/Trishy-Tussy abblitzen lassen, wenn sie so auf ihn stand? Ich verstehe deinen Bruder nicht. Aber du kannst nichts für ihn, dich mag ich!

Oh, und ich würde liebend gerne mal wieder mit dir über ihn tratschen... Und dass ihn alle für schwul halten, das ist ein Running Gag. Darüber regt er sich immer so auf wie diese Muggelmärchenfigur, die sich immer so freut, dass niemand seinen Namen kennt. (Und darüber kann es stolz sein, ich kann mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, es war etwas wie Rumpel oder Pumpel... Keine Ahnung.

Ich werd jetzt noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen und fliegen, das Wetter ist unglaublich hier (reib ihm das unter die Nase, wenn du ihm schreibst!). Um die Uhrzeit kann ich sogar über St. Johns Castle fliegen, weil die Muggel nicht mehr auf sind.

Katie

* * *

**15. Juli 1992, Shannon, Irland**

He Wood,

keinen blassen Schimmer was du angestellt hast, aber du kriegst es besser wieder gebacken oder ich komm rüber nach Glasgow und hetz dir einen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals, bis dir die Ohren flattern! Katie hat ihre schlechteste Laune seit Weihnachten 1986, an dem Trent und ich ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke (2 Goldfische) in einem Schaumbad ertränkt haben. Bring das in Ordnung, oder wir tun dir das an, was sie uns seit Tagen antut. Und glaub mir Eines - das willst du nicht erleben...

Sam, Kevin & Trent

P.S. Wer ist dieses hübsche, brünette Mädchen auf der Hochzeit deines Cousins, das sich halb tot lacht, während du Katie auf den Füßen herumhopst? Sam.

* * *

_**16. Juli 1992, Edinburgh, Schottland**_

_ALLERLIEBSTE Katie,_

_ich bin so frei und ignoriere alles, was mit meinem Bruder zu tun hat. Ich habe beschlossen, mich hier nicht mehr einzumischen. Und das wars, Basta, Amen, Finito! Mir ist klar, dass ich diejenige war die dich angebettelt hat, ihr alles zu erzählen, aber so wie du über ihn redest - ich müsste ihn wirklich verteidigen, bin dazu aber nicht in der Lage und deshalb habe ich beschlossen, die Klappe zu halten. Wo hast du überhaupt gelernt so zu fluchen?_

_"Verfluchte Hölle." "Wo die Sonne nicht scheint." "Dummbatz." - Lass mich raten. Olli?_

_Dieser Junge flucht, dass es meiner Tante Cathy die Tränen in die Augen treibt._

_Ich hab dir ein Foto von Finlay's Hochzeit mitgeschickt - du siehst mich da etwas tun, dass wie dich-auslachen aussieht, während Olli auf deinen Zehen Lambada tanzt, aber glaub mir - in Wahrheit lache ich über ihn. Du weißt ja wie das ist, manchmal kann man einfach nicht anders als über ihn zu lachen._

_Meine Mom und mein Dad sagen übrigens, dass es ihnen schon klar war, dass sie nicht die waren die leiden sollen. Sie finden es sogar ganz lustig, wie er sich aufführt. Besonders Dad. Außerdem hat er den Tritt überreicht. Mit besten Grüßen. Haha!_

_Ich werde mich hüten, Oliver auszurichten, er wäre ein bornierter, eingeschränkter Sturkopf - wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Katie; und bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich, ich will keinen Tritt überreicht bekommen; du bist auch ein ganz schön bornierter Sturkopf. Nicht eingeschränkt, aber borniert. Ihr schenkt euch in der Hinsicht nichts. NADA. Niente. _

_Von einer Bridie Flemming habe ich mein Leben lang noch nie einen Ton gehört. Glaub ihm kein Wort... Dieser Blender. Warum er dieses Weibsbild in Aberdeen abgewiesen hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube nur es zu wisen. Ich kanns dir nur leider nicht verraten, das geht gegen den Geschwisterkodex. Der Kodex ist heilig. Und ich mag dich übrigens auch, Katie-Baby._

_Amy_

_P.S. Darüber lässt sich reden._

**

* * *

**

_**16. Juli 1992, Glasgow, Schottland**_

_Merlins grüne Puschen AMY!_

_Ich weiß, ich wollte dir eigentlich nichts verraten und bin dir mit meiner schlechten Laune an deinem letzten Besuch schrecklich auf die Nerven gegangen, ABER ich brauch deine Hilf- deinen Rat. Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist - ich habe einen Drohbrief bekommen. Und das nicht von meinem Team (das damals war KEIN Drohbrief! Es war - na ja - nennen wir es eine gutgemeinte Warnung aus Zeitungsschnipsel.), sondern von Katies drei älteren Brüdern! Ich weiß, Katie und ich hatten Streit, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld! Katie hatte ein Date mit Diggory! Katie denkt, ich könnte keine Dates haben! Katie-_

_Ich führ mich bescheuert auf oder? _

_Verzweifelte und etwas eingeschüchterte Grüße_

_Oliver_

* * *

_**16. Juli 1992, Edinburgh, Schottland**_

_Cool down, Olli,_

_Erstens, JA, du hast mir mit deiner Grotten-Laune alle Nervenenden verstümmelt. B) es war zu 200% ein Drohbrief. Hallo, Zeitungsschnipsel? Und Gamma, es ist nicht alles Katies Schuld. Soweit ich weiß, seid ihr zwar beide nicht unschuldig, aber das Gröbste geht auf dein Konto, Bruderherz. Oh, und ach ja - du führst dich wirklich bescheuert auf. Schreib Katie gefälligst die Wahrheit über Trixi-Trishy und erklär ihr, warum du das ganze Theater veranstaltest. Soweit ich weiß, ist Katie nicht glücklich darüber, dass ihr zwei euch streitet. Oh, und solltest du Katie besuchen wollen, wäre ich sogar so gütig, dich zu begleiten... Aus - äh - ganz unegoistischen Gründen. Ihre Brüder würden doch sicher auch da sein, oder? Ich könnte mich ja dann mit denen beschäftigen..._

_Also, beweg deinen Hintern vom Besen (der muss sich doch von der Form her schon angepasst haben!) und schwing ihn auf einen Stuhl zu Feder und Pergament und entschuldige dich bei Katie! Und es ist mir scheißegal, wie sie dich genannt hat, denn seien wir ehrlich, Schatzi, das einzige Date das du jemals hattest, war KATIE auf der Hochzeit von Finlay._

_Gerührte und schwesterlich-erwachsene Grüße_

_Amy_

_P.S. Das Wetter in Shannon ist Bombe. Regnet es in Glasgow immer noch?_

* * *

**A.N.** Uuuuh! Sam und Amy? Wie findet ihr meine Kuppelaktion? Kennt ihr übrigens schon meine kleine Geschichtenkiste Aus dem Leben von Adrian Pucey? Schaut mal vorbei.


End file.
